


The Knight In Shining Armor

by Selina_2000



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Batman: Arkham (Video Games) Setting, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gun Violence, Jason Todd is Arkham Knight, Kidnapping, Vaginal Sex, Vigilantism, for like five minutes, reader is batgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selina_2000/pseuds/Selina_2000
Summary: When Scarecrow unleashed his terror in Gotham City, you decide to protect the defenseless, but soon find yourself in the hands of the Arkham Knight.
Relationships: Arkham Knight/Reader, Jason Todd/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	The Knight In Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

> Once more, I couldn't have been done without the help of the amazing @breaththenight  
> Catch me on tumblr at: https://dcnatural.tumblr.com/

The moment the city wide alert was emitted, you knew it didn't include you. No one would care to evacuate an orphaned girl. So you watched from the window of the abandoned building you called home as the busses were filled with citizens and then disappeared into the horizon, heading towards safety. 

As the night fell onto Gotham, you shivered, knowing what was to come. There was no way you would make it out of this alive. A sob escaped your lips as the realization sunk in. You had survived alone in the streets of the most dangerous city in the world, and now it would all be over with a chemical cloud.

But as you listened to the radio, the news anchor announcing with a trembling voice the explosion in Ace's Chemicals, you decided that if you were going down, you would go down fighting. The Batsignal illuminated the sky, a shining symbol of hope, reminding the poor unfortunate souls that hadn't been able to escape the city in time that perhaps it wasn't the end. And that hope inspired you to leave the relative safety that your home offered to venture into the dark streets, sure that you could also make a difference.

You knew you weren't the only upright citizen remaining, it was virtually impossible to empty a city as huge as Gotham in a matter of hours. And so, while Batman fought to stop Scarecrow and whichever other masked freak that decided to terrorize the town, you would protect the innocents from the commun thugs. 

Ducking behind trash bins, you waited until the group of soldiers that patrolled the alley walked past before you raced through the smashed display window of a costumes store. You didn't know where the soldiers had come from, but from the look of their equipment and weapons, you could only assume they were being handsomely rewarded by their services.

You tried not to think about what you would be facing as you rummaged the shop's inventory in search of what you had come for. If you were to fight the bad guys, you would need a costume. As a little kid, Batgirl had been your favorite hero. She showed the world that girls were as capable as men. You had cried when she disappeared. You knew that the only reason why someone like her would drop her career as a vigilante was death, and so you mourned her in silence.

But as you pulled a Batgirl outfit from a pile of trashed clothing on the floor, your grief gave way to courage. Even if it was just a cheap Halloween costume, you would don her legacy and make her proud. Whoever she had been, you were certain she would be smiling in heaven, happy that someone kept spreading her message.

The cheap spandex dug into your body, sweat making it stick uncomfortably to your skin. But that was only a minor inconvenience and you wouldn't let it stop you. You smiled at your reflection in the mirror. The yellow cape hung behind you, framing your purple clad figure. Your own black military boots stood out from the rest of the outfit, but since the costume didn't come with footwear, they would have to do. 

You didn't have batarangs, only your old and reliable crowbar; nor did you possess a grappling hook, but you had enough experience climbing into places you shouldn't to be positive that you would be fine without one. 

The patrolling soldiers entered your line of sight once more, and you hid behind the store's counter while you waited for them to turn the corner and disappear. It wasn't them you planned to fight.

Your small body passed unnoticed by the streets as you headed to the docks, where you knew most low lifes would be. Everything smelled of urine and old beer, and you grimaced as the nauseous scent filled your nostrils. A party of criminals hang around a lit barrel that served as a makeshift fireplace. A gagged police officer was tied up to a streetlamp in the center of the group, and they laughed as they took turns punching the defenceless man.

You forced yourself to relax before you sprung into the scene, kicking down the closest thug before they even noticed your presence. With a swing of your weapon you brought down another, and then jumped out of sight as they opened fire against you. 

Throwing a rock at the lit barrel, you caused it to collapse, engulfing the wooden floor in fire and making the three remaining criminals stumble away disoriented, more worried about not burning alive than killing you. A second too late you realized that unless you were quick enough, the cop would perish in the fire you started. You cursed loudly. Perhaps being a hero wasn't that easy after all. 

You held your breath to avoid inhaling smoke and rushed past the ablaze inferno separating you from the officer. Taking a knife that had been dropped on the floor, you cut off the restraints, freeing the man. The metal was hot against your palm, but you ignored the pain.

"Thank you, Batgirl", the cop said as you helped him onto his feet. "Go get them", he added, pressing his gun to your hand.

You nodded and took the weapon, trusting him to get to safety on his own. Somewhere close by, the thugs started shooting again, but you dodged every bullet. The heat was uncomfortable, the flames licked against your suit as you raced between hiding spots. The fire now covered the better half of the pier, making it unavoidable. 

Before you had a chance to ready your pistol, gunshots filled the air, followed by three damp thuds of limp bodies crashing to the ground. You crooked your neck to see who was your mysterious helper, but you couldn't see anyone in the darkness.

Suddenly, gloved hands wrapped around you, one covered your mouth to silence you and another keeping you close against your assailant's chest. Your grip on the gun faltered and it fell to the floor leaving you unprotected.

"What do we have here?", a modulated voice whispered close to your ear. You felt something hard pressing against the side of your neck and you froze. "Move and I will kill you, do you understand?"

You nodded immediately, terrified of the man holding you hostage. This definitely hadn't gone the way you had expected it to. The hand muzzling you moved away and the man chuckled as pleas that he let you go fell from your lips. Pathetic whines begging for mercy and you knew that he would only make fun of. But your desire to live was bigger than your pride.

He dragged you away from the burning pier and into a waiting car, shoving you inside before holstering back his gun. From outside, the vehicle resembled a military tank but the inside could very well belong to a fancy limousine, another demonstration of the wealth of this militia.

The leather seat was soft beneath your body and you ran your hands over the luxurious fabric, certain that it must have cost more than everything you had ever owned. 

Your captor settled in the seat in front of you and you took a good look at him. He didn't wear the same red and black uniform as the others, but rather a glassy gray suit with a stylized "A" on the chest. 

"The Arkham logo", you whispered and he hummed in agreement.

His face was hidden by a mirrored helmet and you noticed how badly destroyed your costume was. Red crept into your cheeks as you became self conscious of just how the tear in your cleavage exposed your breasts.

The car began to move, rumbling down the streets and you saw the abandoned streets passing by in a blur though the window.

“So, you are  _ Batgirl _ ?”, he asked, the name sounding like a curse.

You tilted your chin up, glaring to where you supposed his eyes would be underneath the mask. “That’s right.” Your unsteady voice betrayed the brave facade you were putting forth. “And you are?”

“I don’t think you are in the position to ask questions here.”

You huffed. “What are you going to do? Kill me?” you asked, raising an eyebrow. When he didn’t respond you laughed and shook your head. “Fine, I’ll just call you The Knight In Shining Armor, since it appears that’s the look you were going for.”

Even though you couldn’t see his face, you could have sworn he smirked. “Close enough. It’s Arkham Knight, if you must know.”

You stayed quiet for the rest of the trip. He busied himself giving orders and shouting at the communicator in his armor while you fiddled with your cape absently minded. While you had dropped the gun in the pier, you still had the crowbar fastened to your utility belt. If you could smack him with enough strength to leave him disoriented and give you time to escape. The only problem was that you were trapped in a military grade vehicle. You sighed, it was hopeless.

“We arrived”, he announced unceremoniously. 

You bit your inner cheek and glanced outside. Instead of the dilapidated warehouses you were used to seeing, tall skyscrapers rose like spirals on the horizon. The mirrored glass windows reflected the moonlight and sniper lasers, creating an infinite amount of sparkling red beams. Your jaw dropped in awe. 

“Get out”, he commanded, grabbing your arm and pulling you out of the car. Your whole body shook as he led you inside the front entrance of what seemed to be a department store. You sheepishly crossed your arms over your chest, trying to hide your exposed skin. 

Mannequins littered the floor, expensive clothing draped all over the place like they were nothing, fancy jewelry tossed to the side to make way for the hyper technological equipment that you couldn’t begin to comprehend. Soldiers roamed all over the place, carrying boxes of ammunition or typing on tablets. Whoever these people were, they weren’t amateurs.

The Knight pressed the button and the elevator doors opened, revealing the golden inside of the cab. He nudged you forward and you entered, clutching onto the guardrails for support, since your legs had decided to stop working properly. The doors closed and the cabin jolted before starting to move upwards, causing you to yelp.

“Are you okay?” he asked, an edge of mockery in his tone.

You squinted and sucked in a deep breath. “Just not used to elevators”, you replied as you supressed the urge to throw up. 

The doors cracked open and you glanced at the screen on the top of the control panel, where the number 35 shone in green light. You shivered, you had never been in a building so tall.

When you didn’t step outside immediately, the Knight let out another low chuckle. “What? You are afraid of heights?”

“No!”, you quickly replied, hugging yourself tighter. Not wanting to let him think you were scared, you stepped outside.

Panoramic windows covered the circular shaped room, giving you a clear view of Gotham’s skyline. Right in front of you there was a bar counter, a tall shelf filled with liquors standing behind it. To your left, you noticed a large bed, sheets tossed all over the floor along with books and guns cartridges.

“You live here?”, you asked the Knight, who had already moved, reaching the bar and pouring two glasses of a caramel colored liquid.

“Just crashing”, he said. “Pretty nice, thought, isn’t it?”

You nodded along and sat in one of the tall silvery stools that lined the front of the bar. “So, when are you putting that bullet through my brain?”, you asked as you sipped your cup. The liquor burned your throat as it made its way down. 

He laughed. His hands reached behind his head and he removed his cowl, revealing a far younger face than you had expected. He couldn’t be much older than you. And he was the most handsome man you had ever had the pleasure of laying your eyes upon. 

His jet black hair was messy, wild locks sticking up in different directions and his blue eyes seemed to pierce deep into your soul. His face seemed to have been sculpted into perfection, from the sharp jawline to the curve of his nose. His lips were curved into a crooked smile and you wondered how it would be like to kiss them. His left cheek had a ‘J’ shaped scar in it but the rest of his skin was flawless.

“Wanna take a picture?”, he joked and you blushed, realizing that you had been staring.

You shifted your gaze to the floor. “Sorry.”

“No need to be”, he said as he jumped over the counter. “Make yourself at home. There’s a bathroom, but no shower. I have already asked someone to bring up some clothing. The good thing about setting base in a department store is that there’s no shortage of options to choose from.”

As he walked, you eyed his thick tights and sighed. Maybe a picture wasn’t a bad idea after all. He sat in front of a desk and began to type in the keyboard, analyzing data from the many monitors before shouting out orders.

You finished your drink and walked over to the window. Helicopters patrolled the sky and you could see the distinct forms of two airships. Looking down, the cars weren’t more than pebbles. 

“What the hell?”, you screamed and jumped backwards. A large winged creature flew by, it’s screeching sound echoing in the night.

“That again?”, the Knight said right behind you, his hot breath brushing against your neck. You hadn’t heard him getting up. “It’s harmless, although I have no idea of what  _ ‘it’ _ is.”

“Why-- why are you keeping me here?”, you stuttered, suddenly terrified of what fate waited for you.

“Just thought it would be more comfortable than out in the streets,” he answered. “You were only going to get yourself killed.”

“Oh”, the sound escaped your lips. You pivoted on your heels to face him. “I suppose that does make you my knight in shining armor. Thank you, I guess.”

“Anytime, princess”, he replied with a smirk. 

This close, it was impossible to ignore your desire to kiss him, and so, tiptoeing to reach his height, you pressed your lips against his. He went stiff and you pulled away, shame creeping into your face once more.

“Why?”, he asked before you could apologize.

“Why what?”

“Why did you kiss me just now?”

“Because I wanted to?”, you answered, unsure if it’s an acceptable response. “And I thought you want to.”

He snickered. “You don’t even know me.”

“I don’t. But you don’t know me either. And yet you saved me. Even though it seemed more like a kidnapping than a rescue. Besides, you are really good looking.”

“So are you.”

You weren't used to people giving you compliments, especially not when you were covered in smoke and wearing thorn out clothes. "You really think so?"

"I do."

"Can I kiss you again?", you asked shyly.

"You sure about that?"

You rolled your eyes and kissed him, not bothering with a reply. 

He wasted no time shoving you against the glass wall, gloved fingers pushing aside what remained of your outfit, tossing your belt aside. His tongue darted into your mouth and you moaned in response. He broke the kiss only to remove his suit before returning, with even more passion than before. It fell awkwardly to the floor, landing with a crashing sound that reverberated deep in your skull. His briefs went down next, releasing his erection and you almost choked at the sight of his bulging cock. He chuckled at your reaction.

You grabbed his shoulders, pulling him closer, and running your hands over the hard muscles of his chest. You traced his abs while he unhooked your bra, freeing your boobs. Taking a nipple between his fingers, he twisted and pinched it, earning panted cries from you. With the other hand he tugged down your panties, causing them to pool around your ankles. 

The cold window at your back was a sharp contrast to the warm body pressed against your front and goosebumps erupted on your skin. You swung your legs around his waist, feeling his hard-on brushing against your slick folds. His fingers dug into your asscheeks, supporting your weight. His lips sucked gently at your collarbone and you craned your neck to give him more room. You wrapped a hand around the base of his shaft and guided it to your entrance. The head was smeared with pre-come, and added with your own wetness, it slid inside with ease. 

Obscene moans filled the room as your body stretched to accommodate his enormous length. Your nails carved into his back as he began to move his hips back and forth, pumping into you at a fast but steady pace. With every thrust, your body was shoved against the glass and you feared that it would give in and shatter.

He grunted as your walls tightened around him, burying his face in the crook of your neck and biting hard. You felt the skin break and smelled the faint metallic scent of blood. The thought of the marks he would leave only made you clench harder and he throbbed inside you.

Managing to hold you up with one arm, he used his thumb to draw circles on your clit, flicking his expert fingers on the bundle of nerves and adding to your pleasure. You began to rock your hips to meet his rhythm, eager for more friction. Each stroke of his cock managed to hit the perfect spot and a growing wave of warmth began to take over your body. Lost in pure ecstasy, you reached your peak, your muscles contracting to keep him close. His cock twitched shooting thick spurts of cum into you. You didn’t move until you felt him go soft and pull out with a wet  _ pop _ . 

Your body felt weak and when you untangled your legs from his body you wobbled backwards, slumping against the wall. You threw your head back in laughter and he joined you on the ground, crouching by your side.

“Fuck”, you exclaimaed, running a hand along your hair.

“Yeah, we just did.”

You rolled your eyes and rested your head on his shoulder, eyelids fluttering shut. He picked up your body with ease and carried you to bed, laying you onto the mattress and shielded you from the cold air with a blanket.

“Rest now,” he said softly. “I’ll be back when Batman’s dead.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It was meant to a be short smutty fic, but then I already had a lot of plot and little sex and it was getting huge, so I cut off some of the plots points, but here are the discarded ideas:  
> 1\. Reader would be imprisoned with Barbara and learn that the og Batgirl is still alive;  
> 2\. Reader would attempt to fight her way out;  
> 3\. Jason would get major PTSD with being hit with a crowbar again (yes, the weapon choice wasn't a coincidence lol);  
> 4\. Battle turns into sex (extremely dubious consent).


End file.
